1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bait cast fishing reels and, more particularly, to those portions of the reel that constitute the structure of a reciprocating line guide.
2. Background Art
In a conventional bait cast fishing reel, a line-carrying spool is rotated by turning a hand crank which drives a gear train to rotate the spool. The spool is mounted for rotation between two side plates which constitute a basic frame for the reel and to which are attached appropriate side covers for covering the aforesaid gear train and other mechanisms which may be employed on the reel and which need to be protected from dirt and the elements of the reels environment. Commonly said reels include a line guide which moves back and forth to distribute the line being retrieved evenly over the spool. Line guides are typically driven in such a manner by a double helix worm gear rotated in relation to the speed of the spool by a drive mechanism actuated by the turning of the crank.
The manner of assembly of bait cast reels is driven by the economy of the procedure. The fewer parts involved and the fewer the number of assembly operations involved and the nature and intricacy of the same have a great bearing upon the final cost of the reel; consequently, manufacturers are always looking for structures that will enable them to cut costs by simplifying and speeding assembly.
It is an object of this invention to simplify assembly of a bait cast reel by enabling the insertion of a guide track or member having a cover sleeve and a spacer, the assembly herein referred to as the guide for the line guide, into position between the side plates of the reel after the side plates have been brought together to form the body of the reel.